Combustors for gas turbine engines typically comprise an assembly of parts formed from high temperature corrosion resistant steel, the parts being joined together to form a unitary structure. In prior art combustors, a cylindrical shell is used, and a plurality of rings are brazed or otherwise joined to the shell to provide channels through which cooling air may be introduced to protect the combustor from high temperature gases generated when fuel is burned within the combustor. Proper placement and brazing of the rings on the shell is a time-consuming, expensive operation.
The present invention comprises a plurality of rings which can be stacked and joined together to provide a combustor assembly at lower cost and with greater accuracy than possible in prior art devices.